


Over your shoulder

by PyewacketTheCat



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyewacketTheCat/pseuds/PyewacketTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the young witch Isabelle Marshall came to New Orleans, it was in search of the sister she had lost all those years ago, but what she finds is that sister pregnant, and wrapped up in family drama bigger than she could comprehend. (And she thought her family was messed up) Thrown into a world filled with death, betrayal, and deception, the free-spirited Belle must figure out where she fits. But in order to do that, she must come to terms with the scars of her past, and figure out where her future loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone!!! This is my first story on this website, and I'm super excited to see what everyone thinks! Basically this story is about my OC, Belle, a little free spirited, slightly wild girl, and she is somewhat of a pacifist. She's a witch, and a fairly okay one. She's been searching for her adoptive sister, Hayley Marshall, and is finally reunited with her in the lovely city of New Orleans. This story is about everything, good and bad, that ensues after she is pulled into that world. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story, as I've spent a lot of hard work ok it. Thanks!!!

Emotions tucked away, Belle sauntered through the heavy glass doors of the Burger Hut, making sure to keep her chin up and eyes forward. If she showed any weakness, any hesitation, they'd label her as prey.  
It was dark inside, with a few booths along the walls, some tables scattered here and there, all of them empty, and a bar. It would have been a nice place to eat if she wasn't there to interrogate people, all cozy and intimate. She just hoped whatever went down wouldn't get _too_ ugly. Though she was willing to as a last resort, she didn't want to hurt anyone.   
There was a group of five "people" huddled at the bar with drinks in hand, laughing rowdily as the gulped down the invasive liquid. Belle narrowed her eyes. She knew that those "people" were actually werewolves, but couldn't tell for sure which one was the alpha. They all felt the same to her, one monotone buzz of power.  
The wolves looked over at her one by one, a few of them started to whisper back and forth as they elbowed each other. _Don't do anything suspicious._ She told herself. She couldn't let them suspect anything.  
"And what's a pretty thing like you doing out at this time of night?" Belle, playing the part of innocent little human girl, jumped at the voice. She turned to see a man standing a little to close. If she hadn't sensed him, he would have completely snuck up on her, which was surprising considering he was so big. He was built like a linebacker, with greasy black hair that hung to his shoulders, beady black eyes and stubble across his chin and upper lip. He towered over her five feet four inches, which meant he was way taller than six feet tall. He had on a stained white T-shirt, faded jeans, and worn-in work boots, and stunk like cheap booze and cigarettes.  
Belle gave him a charming smile and pretended to not notice the fact that he was leering at her. _What a pig?_ Honestly, he could at least try to be a _little_  less obvious with the whole _"lusty stare"_ thing.  
"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out so late, it's dangerous out here." The man teased. Belle had the sudden urge to throw him against a wall, but resisted it. That would give a _really_ bad impression.  
"I was driving past and wanted to check this place out. I've asked around, apparently you guys have great burgers, and I'm in the mood for meat." Belle was actually a vegetarian.  
The big wolf let out a laugh. "You want a burger at eleven o'clock at night? How'd you figure that out?"  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I figured hey, why not go for a drive? Along the way I realized I was hungry, and now here I am."  
He grinned and shook his head. "Well who am I to deny such a pretty face? Go on and take a seat at the bar. I'll bring you your burger."  
Belle smiled back. "Thank you."  
She analyzed the inside as she walked towards the bar. There was a hallway with a few doors near the back, one was probably the bathroom, another one the kitchen, and there was probably an office somewhere. There were two other doors, one she was betting was the storage room, and she wasn't sure about the last one. Exactly two small windows, eight booths and ten tables. Nothing else really caught her eye. Belle picked the Wolves apart next. There were four males and one female. They were all tan, probably Hispanic, which wasn't surprising consider she was in Laredo Texas, with thick black hair, dark eyes, and full lips. One of the males had a mustache and another one had just the right amount of stubble on his face. The woman was exotic looking, all cheekbones and amazingly smooth lookin hair.   
Belle smiled at them. They didn't smile back.  
As she sat down one of the males spoke. "What's a gringa like you doing all the way down here?"  
She looked over at him, trying to keep her face neutral. _No laughing._ Did he really just call her a gringa? Oh yeah,  
definitely hispanic.  
She looked over at the werewolf. There was an almost ferrel look in his eyes, like he was waiting to pounce, and it unsettled her. "I'm traveling across the US." Belle informed them. "I'm looking for my sister." That was true. She was looking for her adoptive sister, who had been kicked out when they were thirteen after shifting for the first time.  
"Huh," A different man raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think Laredo was a place many people wanted to visit."  
Belle shrugged. Boy, they asked a lot of questions. "I'm just following her trail." Thats the way it had always been. Belle was a sickly little thing as a child, too much magic inside of her. That combined with her lack of control made her physically weak. Hayley, Belle's older sister, was always better than her, always prettier, always had more friends, always had better grades, always was the better athlete, and Belle was always stuck trying to get out of her shadow.

The wolf nodded. "Makes sense I guess."

There was a loud clang in the kitchen and Belle could sense Elliot. She was relieved, it was about time he got there. "What the hell is wrong with Luis?" The wolf with the mustache grumbled. "Why the hell is he always dropping shit?"

The woman wolf rolled her eyes. "Probably because he's an idiot, like you." She hissed. Belle could practically see the air between them boiling with tension. Lovers Quarrel?  
Mustache wolf opened his mouth to say something, something nasty, but was stopped by the final wolf, the one with the stubble. "Why don't one of you go make sure he's alright instead of arguing like children in front of a customer." He paused to glare at them individually. "In fact, both of you go."  
The woman got up immediately. The man followed more slowly, reluctantly, grumbling as they walked into the dark hallway. Belle looked over at the one with the stubble. He was the alpha. There was no other way the other wolves would have listened to him if he wasn't. Wolves were very touchy about that stuff. She had to give it to him, he was very good at hiding what he was. He was pretty good looking too, but being handsome and having killer hair didn't matter to her. He was the alpha of her sister's last pack. He had information she wanted, and she would get it.  
There was a shout from the kitchen, then a gun shot, then four more. The she-wolf ran out, clutching her bloody arm. The other three wolves were on their feet in an instant. "Maria? What the hell happened?" The alpha snarled. His stoil clattered to the ground as he stood.   
She started balling her eyes out, gasping and shaking as she spoke. It made Belle felt guilty. "They're wolves! They killed Luis, and Frank!" She wailed.  
Belle rose from her stool. "And they're going to kill the rest of you too, if you don't answer my questions that is."  
The alpha turned his burning glare in her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, human? You have no right to kill my people!" The alpha roared. His dark eyes began to fade into a bright yellow color, wolf eyes. He lunged for her, only getting two steps before hitting an invisible wall. He wasn't getting any closer. "You're a witch?" He spat. "What does a witch want with us?"  
"I told you. I just want you to answer few questions for me."  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll kill her." Belle bluffed. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to take a life, but he didn't need to know that. Maria was flung into the air, clawing at her neck as she choked. Belle envisioned a giant hand wrapped around the woman's throat, gripping it tightly.  
"Let her go, you bitch! _I'll rip you to shreds!_ "  
"That's not what I wanted to hear." Belle tightened the hand, and Maria let out a strangled scream.  
The alpha had his eyes glued on Maria, and slowly, as she struggled and screamed, the bloodthirstiness faded from his features and his chest began to stop heaving. His eyes were brown again when he finally met Belle's. He was defeated. "Fine, just let her go."  
Belle obliged, lowering Maria to the ground gently. She did what she had to do, but would not be unnecessarily cruel to people who didn't do anything to wrong her.  
The alpha was on the floor. He gathered Maria into his arms, holding her to him and whispering to her in Spanish. "After I tell you want you want to know, you'll leave?" The alpha asked. Belle nodded. "What are your questions?"  
"A few weeks ago a wolf passed through here, a girl named Hayley. Do you remember her?"  
His face twisted. "Of course I remember her. Hayley was a wild wolf, getting into fights and partying." Some things never change, Belle thought. His eyebrows raised. "She is the sister you were speaking of to Carlos?"  
"My only sister, yes."  
"You look alike."  
That made Belle smile. Though the two girls were not blood related, they had no trouble of convincing people they were. Their coloring was the same, and that similarity was enough for people even though the shape of their features were not.  
"Did she say anything? Anything about where she was going or who she was traveling with?"  
"She did tell us that while in Virginia she encountered a man who told her about the Crescent Wolf Clan. She wanted to know about them."  
Somebody in Mystic Falls? That didn't come as much of a surprise. That town was overrun with all sorts of creatures, good and evil, though mostly the latter.  
During her time in Mystic Falls she had never heard of the Crescent Wolf Clan. She had arrived there a few days before Hayley left, but hadn't had the courage to confront her, even with Elliot's support. By the time she felt confident enough to do it her sister was gone, and Belle had been looking for her ever since. "And what did you tell her?" Belle asked.  
"I told her they were extinct. Nobody's seen a Crescent since they were banished from their home town in Louisiana over twenty years ago, and wolves without a pack tend to get picked off quickly, even ones as powerful as them."  
Was it possible that her sister went after these wolves despite them being gone? Belle thought so. Hayley could be very determined. When she put her mind to something, nothing stopped her. The sisters were very alike in that way.  
"And where is this home of theirs?"  
The alpha's jaw tightened, and when he spoke his voice was clipped and short. "New Orleans."  
Belle's eyes narrowed. "Why do you say it like that?"  
"Because everyone knows that New Orleans is a sinking ship." He growled. "Their King is a tyrant, a power hungry vampire who exiled the werewolves and won't let the witches practice their magic. Tales of his cruelty spread everywhere. He is a fool, and his pigheadedness will bring back the ones who built that city, and they will destroy him and everything he built."  
"It sounds like you've had a personal experience with him." Belle observed, cocking her head.  
He looked down, brows drawn together, in anger or pain she wasn't sure. "I was only six when he exiled us. Because of their bravery and refusal to back down, he killed my parents." His eyes swam with emotions. Grief. Anger. Hatred. "They weren't the only ones who fought back, but it just wasn't enough. Our packs were divided. He slaughtered so many of us I lost count. The rest of us fled into the bayou. I myself fled just weeks ago. I couldn't stay there. It was too painful a place." His jaw worked. Belle could see him trying to pull himself together by the string. "I told you what you wanted to know. You have killed enough of us. Now leave."  
Belle stood there for a few seconds more, watching the alpha's face light up as Maria's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you." Belle said. She shuffled past the two wolves. Feeling badly for them, she paused at the door. "Hey alpha,"  
He looked over his shoulder. "My name is Glen."  
"Glen," She pulled a bag of herbs from her pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand, turning it over in his palms with eyebrows drawn, studying it. "The rest of your pack isn't dead. Those bullets were blunted and dipped in wolfsbane, not enough to kill though. They should wake up in a few hours. That," She gestured to the little green pouch. "is for the after effects."  
Glen's mouth opened in surprise. "I— uh— thank you..?"  
"Belle. Belle Marshall." She smiled infectiously at him. "Sorry about all of this." She waved her hand around the general area. "Most werewolves wouldn't just tell me without a fight."  
Glen smiled back reluctantly. "Maybe just ask first next time?"  
She winked. "Gotcha."  
Outside Elliot was waiting for her, his back against the car, looking all menacing and strong and whatnot. Elliot was a werewolf, albeit one of the more friendly ones. He was blonde-haired and grey-eyed, with his straight locks tied back into a little bun at the nape of his neck. Elliot, like Belle, was searching for a sibling, his younger brother.  
He uncrossed his impressive arms as she approached. "So, how'd it go?"  
"Good, I think. Their alpha was pretty relieved when I told him nobody was actually killed."  
"Find anything out about your sister?"  
"I think so. They told me my sister was asking about the Crescent Wolf Clan." Elliot suddenly looked sick, and it made her freak out a little. Belle had known Elliot for almost seven years, and never had she seen him look so...disturbed. "What?" He didn't answer. "Elliot what is it? Is my sister in trouble?"  
"Did your sister have a mark like this?" He held out his arm, directing her to the small birthmark on his wrist she had seen so many times before. She had never thought twice about it.   
"Yeah, she did." Belle said slowly. Now that she thought about it, his mark looked identical to Hayley's.  "On her shoulder. But what does that have to do—"  
"I'm from the Crescent Clan." Belle blinked at him. _Holy shit._ "My family was one of the lucky ones that got out. If your sister has this mark, then she's one of us." He continued. "Most of the Crescents went into hiding deep in the bayou. Nobody's seen them in years."  
"If nobody's seen them then she could still be there, searching." Belle knew she shouldn't be letting herself get so excited. She couldn't count the times she had be disappointed in the hunt for her sister, but still, she clung to the hope that they would eventually be reunited. "We have to get to New Orleans."  
Elliot pulled out his phone and started typing away. "The next flight to New Orleans isn't for two days. We'll have to drive."  
"I'm totally fine with that." She practically skipped to the car. As she grabbed the handle she felt a familiar feeling, and her eyes began to sting. This could be _the_ city. "I hope she's there."  
"I know." Elliot smiled reassuringly at her across the hood of the car. "I hope she is too."


End file.
